Making it right
by GGina8
Summary: So I have watched the Battle of the Five Armies and to me the ending seemed a little bit off. SPOILER! I really would have liked to see the three heirs of Durin dying together while defending eachother. So I decided to make it right! This is how I think the line of Durin should have ended... Oh and this has NO Tauriel in it.


**AN:So, here is a little something I thought of after watching the final installment of The Hobbit trilogy, The Battle of the Five Armies. I know many like the romance between Tauriel and Kili, but for me it was way too forced and I think it took away the beauty of Fili and Kili dying while protecting their uncle. So here we go, I fixed it! This is what I think should have happened. **

**_Making it right_**

Kili knew that he never should have followed his brother's order and left him alone to deal with a possible threat. And here they were now, Fili hanging from the grasp of Azog the Defiler and his younger brother and uncle watching horrified.

Thorin never expected that sending his nephews ahead to scout would mean their deaths, but now he could see that this was a trap all along and he had the two young princes walk right into it.

"I've got this." Was the last thing his brother whispered to Kili before they separated, and now both of them had to realise that those had probably been the last words to be exchanged between them.

Azog threatened and baited Thorin in Black speech, all the while holding his blade to Fili's neck. It only took a split second of hesitation from the Pale orc's part and the distraction that the blonde dwarf created by yelling "run" was enough for Kili to throw his sword towards the Defiler. But he missed. And instead of dealing a deadly blow the sword simply pierced through Azog's arm. However it was enough for him to let the blonde dwarf go with a yell of surprised pain and Fili fell 4 metres, down to where Kili had been hiding. A sickening crunch sounded as he landed and the younger prince immediately knelt down to check on his older brother.

A dislocated shoulder and several broken ribs were the result of the fall and while Kili quickly managed to put the shoulder back in place the ribs he could do nothing about as his brother drew several painful breaths.

"We need to hurry!" whispered Fili urgently and got to his feet.

And they began to run towards their uncle, the pack of orcs hot on their heels attacking at every chance they got. Having trained together they moved in perfect synchrony when slaying the orcs.

But then they were cornered by seven orcs and finding no better solution they took the four metre jump down towards the frozen lake.

However just before they reached the ice something collided with them from the side making them roll sideways on the ice and thus the landing did not cause any serious damage.

Soon they found that the thing that collided with them was their uncle, who had been thrown during his fight with the pale orc. The three heirs of Durin swiftly got to their feet, smiled at eachother and with a battle-cry threw themselves at the orc hoard.

So it began. The battle that had been long lost before the first sword had been drawn. The three heirs of Durin fought side-by side, well-trained, swords moving in perfect synchrony. And the orcs just kept-coming, strong and unwavering and leading them all was Azog, the one who started it all.

But the dwarves had already been weary and injured. And they were getting more and more worn-out by every passing second.

All it took was one slip. One single miscalculated move from Fili and he was down, a deep cut running along his abdomen, inner organs springing to surface, no longer held captive by skin and muscle.

"Fili, no!" Came Kili's tortured cry, but it took all his focus to prevent himself from falling to the same fate as his brother. It probably did not sink in immediately. Losing his brother felt so surreal, he barely felt anything at all. Nothing but blazing anger and hatred. But the pain hadn't set in yet. Maybe it never will have time to.

"Fili…" Whispered Thorin in anguish, having seen his nephew fall. He knew that this was a highly likely outcome. As heir to the throne after Thorin, Fili's fate had already been decided upon the day of his birth. Yet the pain that accompanied came as surprise, so did the realisation: they will not live to fight another day. The line of Durin shall end there. The only question was, how many will they take with them.

Kili fought bravely with all his remaining strength and anger, but there came a point where the young prince had to make a choice between saving his uncle or himself. Thorin _had_ to kill Azog, so it was never really much of a question. So Kili blocked the blow that would have been fatal for the King under the Mountain and thus left himself open for the other orc's attack.

He barely felt it at fist. It was like getting the wind knocked out of you while he watched in fascination as the black blade pierced his chest.

Thorin's scream of "No!" was the last thing he registered before the pain hit and he fell onto his back, eyes rolling back into his head.

He probably passed out for a couple of seconds, because the next time he opened his eyes the other attacking orcs were dead and only Azog was there, opposite Thorin, who was standing above Kili, eyes fierce, but grief-stricken.

"Kili…" He began in a broken whisper, but couldn't continue.

"I know." Kili coughed and blood came from his lungs. "See you in Aulë's Halls, Uncle."

Thorin nodded and turned his full attention to the enemy while his younger nephew's lung slowly started to fill with blood.

Kili yanked the orc sword out of his chest. He did not wish to die with a piece of darkness inside his body, and crawled over to where his brother's body lay. Fili was still breathing, though barely. He was already on the edge of passing, but Kili didn't want him to be alone.

"Fili?" Blood spilled from the archer's lips freely, followed by a coughing-fit.  
>Blue eyes opened and they were surprisingly clear.<p>

"Kili?...You are hurt." Fili reached for his brother, but his hand trembled then fell back down limply.

"Shhh, it's nothing. Fili, I'll be alright. It's all going to be alright." More blood spilled from the brown-haired prince's lips and he lay down next to his brother, no longer being able to keep himself upright.

And that's when Fili realised that Kili wasn't surviving it either, tears sprang to his eyes, fighting hard to keep conscious long enough to comfort his little brother. "Kili, I'm so sorry…"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, words faded, eyes slipped closed never to open again. Kili let out a sob, followed by spurts of blood from his lungs and cradled the body of his brother. "Shhh, it's okay. Just sleep. We will meet again in Aulë's Halls soon…" _Because if we are leaving this world, we are leaving it together._

Fili drew a couple of ragged breaths then he stilled.

Kili's death came more slowly and more painfully than his brother's, as his lungs languidly got filled with blood and eventually choked the young archer to death.

And this is how the two princes of Durin died, one loved and peaceful, the other alone and suffering whimpering next to the corpse of his brother.

Thorin saw his younger nephew fall as well and the last light in his life had been snuffed out. Kili had always been so full of life and now he was lying in a pool of his own blood.

The fight between The King Under The Mountain and the Defiler was long as they seemed equally matched. Both of them kept sustaining injuries – a cut on the arm, a broken rib – however none of them were fatal.

And suddenly the Eagles came. Those damned Eagles came in the last moment to save the day. But it was already too late. There was no saving the Line of Durin. Fili and Kili were already dead and Thorin was halfway there himself.

It was shocking when the Defiler's sword pierced his chest, but with quick thinking Thorin managed to draw advantage from Azog's triumph and kill him, making sure that this time it was truly the orc's end.

Thorin pushed himself onto his feet and stumbled to the edge of the cliff to see that with the help of the Eagles they were winning the battle. The dwarves would have their homeland back and Dain will rule the mountain fairly.

For a split second Thorin considered jumping. Azog's sword had pierced his left lung, but not his heart thus promising a slow and painful death. He might have been able to be saved, but he knew he didn't want that. In the end he slowly stumbled back to where his nephews lay. He cradled their bodies close to himself one last time, tears falling freely. He remembered the promise Kili gave to Dís, his mother.

"_Forgive me, sister. I couldn't protect them._"

Tears streamed down Thorin's face as blood slowly started to fill his lungs. And that is how Bilbo found him: crying and choking on his own blood, cradling the corpses of his nephews.

"Bilbo?...I am glad that you're here. I wish to part from you on friendly terms."

_END?_

_Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you liked it!_


End file.
